Logak
Logak is a Le-Matoran that was experimented on by Makuta Ziviahk and afterward became a Toa History Little is really known about Logak's life as a Matoran that is not speculation. The only definate facts are that he was a Matoran in the Northern Contenent and that about 2,800 years ago, he was experimented on in Destral by Makuta Ziviahk along with an Onu-Matoran named Vorrik. This gave them the ability to heal as well as beastal tendencies. Being the only Matoran in the facility, the two instantly bonded and became brothers. Some time later, he and Vorrik were rescued by a Toa named Syasia. Once they were on the shore, she gave them six Toa Stones. She later sent them adrift on her vessel while she stayed behind in Destral to buy them time to get away. Once Logak and Vorrik were safely away, they steered the vessel in the direction that the Toa Stone lead, picking up four Matoran; a Ta-Matoran named Wyglak, a Ga-Matoran named Kylaa, a Po-Matoran named Jociak, and a Ko-Matoran named Exx. All six Matoran then borded Jociak's ship, the Sancturary. They sailed it to the one of the Southern Islands. All six Matoran then combined the Toa Stones. This lead to an energy burst which transformed them into Toa. Logak was then voted as their leader, and he led them to rescue Syasia on Destral. At first, it was't all that difficult. Ziviahk tried to capture both Logak and Vorrik, but he underestimated them, their Toa team, and Logak's effectiveness as a leader. At the end of the fight, Ziviahk shot both Logak and Vorrik with a mysterious dart. Once Logak and his Toa team made it to Destral, the mission, unfortunately, went aerie. The mysterious dart that Ziviahk shot at Logak and Vorrik caused them agoninizing pain once they were on Destral, leading to the capture of them both and their teamates, Wyglak and Exx. Once they were captured, they were transported to an island on the eastern chain of the Southern Islands. Once there, Logak was surgically given a protosteel skeleton and retractable claws by Makuta Ziviahk. Afterwards, Ziviahk used his Kanohi Zaverek as well as his own telepathic abilities to implant false memories while he was comatose. These were supose to make him more docile and compliant with the Corporation, but the more Ziviahk tried to manipulate his mind, the stronger Logak's resolve was. While he was trying to escape, he stole a transport. He had his memory erased when Ziviak hit him with a protosteel bullet as an attempt to bring him back. He was later sent to attack another Toa team, one who has a Toa of Iron. Fortunately, there was a Toa of Psionics in thier groug and she was able to fight off the mental hold that Ziviahk had on him. He then accompanied this team, hoping to find some clues to his past. To be continued... Personality As a Toa, he is protective and vigilent. However, due to the experiments he endured, he can also be overly aggresive and hostile to complete strangers. He finds it incredibly difficult to follow the Toa Code, due to his lack of memory and his hatred of Ziviahk and his associates. He also tends to let his rage get the better of him. Abilities and Tools He posseses all the power associated with a Toa of Air. As a Toa, he wields a gold dagger given to him by Syasia and an energized crossbow. After his skeleton was fused with protosteel, his main weapon is his retractable claws. He also wears the Kanohi Miru, the mask of Levatation Trivia *Logak's Kanohi Miru is sculpted to look like the Kanohi Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration *The personallity and powers of Logak are based on Woverine from X-mem. Logak's name is just Woverine's identity, "Logan" with a "k" at the end. Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Experiments